You Only Hold Me Up Like This, Cuz You Don't Know Who I Really Am
by CheekyClaudine
Summary: Leila and Dean are really in love. Their relationship made it through a dark time, but, it seems like they forgot about one shadow named Seth. Is he willing to sit back when he thinks Leila belongs with him? Sequel to "Please Give Me Something" Language, sex, possibly murder. Whatever happens, happens. Ambrose/OFC/Rollins


Seth stared at Dean and Leila walking into the area with an obvious look of disdain. Everything about that image irked him. The easy way their fingers twined between them, the simple kiss they shared when they were about to separate, which left Dean's dimples showing. Seth seethed at the sight.

"Hey man! At least pretend. Shit." Roman said breaking Seth out of his trance. "What? What are you talking about?" Seth looked around momentarily disoriented. "See man? You can't even tell where you are because you're so absorbed in hatin' on Dean and his girl! Look, lemme break you off some advice. Leave it alone and move on! It's hard but simple!" Roman said exasperated. For the past few months it was obvious Dean and Leila were together and in love. They held hands, they cuddled and kissed. It was sickening to Seth how cute they were. It can't be that simple because she wouldn't have cheated so easily. Seth worried his brain trying to figure out what was up with Leila.

"Look, I don't know what he did to her but I know she has feelings for me, and I want her to admit it." He said finally voicing his thoughts after a few months.

"With a girl who is in a RELATIONSHIP with our TEAMMATE! That is nothing but problems!" Roman rather forcefully explained.

"So we keep Dean happy at my expense? Despite the fact he basically stole her from me. Glad to know where I stand." Seth stood and slowly started to make his exit.

"That's not what I'm saying Seth. Seth!" Roman watched helplessly as his teammate walked dejectedly towards catering. He looked in the opposite direction and was quick enough to see Dean kissing Leila passionately and her peering over his shoulder staring at Seth's retreating frame. _Wait, that can't be right._ Roman thought.

"Hey Dean! Contrary to what you would like to believe, lovin' has no nutritional value, so go eat! I'll chill with Leila here." Roman said not to gently pulling Dean off of her.

"What the hell bro?" Dean bristled at the rough treatment.

"Just go eat! I gotta have a chat with Miss Leila here about tonight."

Dean looked at Roman for a moment and decided to let it go sensing that this had to do with the tension between him and Seth for the past few months. He gave her another quick peck on the cheek and made his way towards catering. Roman and Leila watched his retreating form and stood in amicable silence until his gaze focused on her. Squirming under his intense stare Leila finally asked what was on her mind.

"Are you here to ask me what is going on between me and Seth? Because nothing is happening. I don't even talk to him anymore. So can I go now?" She leaned off of the wall to move away from Roman.

"Not so fast. Because I _don't_ believe you. See, Seth is convinced you feel something for him and he doesn't buy that you are happy with Dean. If you 'don't even talk to him anymore,' He said throwing sarcastic quotes around the phrase, "Then where is he getting that idea? Hmm?"

"Roman I am going to say this once and once only. Mind your damn business. I know that I was involved in a little hiccup between those two a while back but that was the past. If you can't see that I'm happy with Dean, you're blind. If you think Seth and I are talking you are dumb and if you ever accuse me of cheating on the love of my life again you will be hurt. Do you understand me?"

"What I understand is you are lying. But I'm not going to say anything. Dean is smart, he'll figure it out." Roman walked away leaving Leila plastered against the wall breathing heavy from her confrontation. She took a moment to gather herself and walked in the opposite direction from catering. Slowly making her way through the hallways she noticed a darker, more secluded hallway. She wanted a few moments to herself so she sat on an equipment box quietly stewing over what Roman said.

"Fancy seeing you here," Leila looked up in surprise at the voice that broke into her thoughts.

"Look Seth I'm not in the mood for you or your drama ok? I just want a few moments alone."

"Well you are going to have plenty of time alone when Dean breaks up with you."

Her head snapped up at that. She focused her eyes on his every movement. "Why the hell would he break up with me? Huh Seth? Why?" Why would he break up with me?"

"Because you lied." Seth looked too pleased with himself.

"It never bothered you when you spent time with me at my apartment. So why are you all of a sudden looking to tell on me? Especially when you will be in the dog house just as much as I would be?"

Seth paused for a moment trying to find the best way to explain

"I'm hurt. Ok before that threesome bullshit, before Dean we were friends. And you got caught up. I get it if you feel something for him, and I would accept it if you wanted to be with him and him alone. But you don't. You say you want him, and that you love him, but you find me. Every single time you find me. You kiss me and beg me to take you to bed. You tell me how I'm the best lover you ever had and you say it so sincerely I believe you. I fall asleep with you in my arms and I think that everything is perfect."

"Seth I—"

"Leila shut the fuck up. You fall asleep in my arms and I think everything is fucking perfect. Then you disappear and I go to breakfast and see you and Dean sitting there canoodling and fucking kissing. And I can't. I just can't anymore!" Seth took a deep breath.

"So why tell him?"

"Because last night you crossed the line. You told me you loved me and this morning like clockwork you're all over Dean. I'm sick of it. I've not been close with Dean because of you and you're a no good, lying cuntbag."

"Cuntbag? Fuck you! You're a no good, sneaky dickwad. But that doesn't answer my question of what it will prove to tell him anything." Leila was getting tired of this game now.

"Seth wait! How can I get you to keep quiet? Please don't do this?" Leila begged.

"You tell him what's been going on then."

"WHAT! No, please no. Anything but that."

"I'm miserable Leila. I love you and I can't do anything but watch you with another man. I want you to be as miserable as me. Listen Leila its time you feel some consequences. So I don't really care if he is unhappy with me because there's not much of a friendship to save now, but you… you're going to lose everything."


End file.
